


Lavender

by sbingle2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: The only wolf that cannot be born nor bitten... the rarest wolf there is.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Scott McCall
Kudos: 26





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

"A lavender wolf occurs when a true alpha takes an omega as his mate. This union brings balance to the alpha... like the properties of the flower a lavender wolf reduces stress in the alpha. A lavender wolf is named that because of the characteristics it bestows upon the alpha and for the color change that happens to the omegas eyes, the gentle purple color they morph to when they shift. Only true alphas can bestow this gift upon an omega which is why they are so incredibly rare, it is rare to find a true alpha and even more rare for that true alpha to take an omega as his mate to create a lavender wolf. The lavender wolf arguably holds the most important roll in a pack, the role of a lavender wolf is to protect the alpha... in the wild when an alpha is in battle you find their mate underneath them, facing danger head on with them. Not afraid but protecting the alpha... now, a lavender wolf holds some sort of importance to the alpha. Another reason it is so rare because omeags typically don't hold any significance in the alpha's eyes, meaning they aren't important enough to bestow this upon them. Scott, you must understand that you have 4 omeags you can give this gift to... you have Derek, Malia, Ethan or Aiden. With Derek being straight, Aiden being straight the way I see it. You have Malia or Ethan." I listened to Deaton intently and I shook my head "I have one. One omega... one that holds significance, one that fits all the critera." He raised his eyebrow at me "who Scott?" I took a deep breath rubbing my hand over my face "Peter." Deaton crossed his arms "he isn't in your pack." I nodded "I don't need this task to be easy.. just possible." 

Now came the task of seducing a grown man, I'm seventeen years old.. I knew he wasn't as straight as he seemed. But, he literally hated my guts and I knew I had to approach the situation with the respect it deserved... I was asking a lot of him. I sent a text to Derek.

Scott: Derek I need Peter's number... it's important.  
Derek: Do I want to know?  
Scott: No, you probably don't nor do you actually care. So,can you just give me his number?  
Derek: You're right, I don't care (922) 414-5520  
Scott: Thanks.  
Derek: Yep.

I took a deep breath and tried to call Peter, I got so nervous that I was holding my breath as it connected. Going straight to voice-mail I took a breath because that meant his phone was off. I decided to send him a text in hopes he might answer it.

Scott: Peter, it's Scott. Look, I know you hate me and everything but this is important. I need you to text me or call me back. I tried to call and it went to voice-mail.

After leaving work I made it home, flipping my light on I threw my backpack down on my bed. I stripped down to my boxers and began doing pull ups in my bathroom door frame. My feet crossed and up off the floor, I felt the endorphins start to kick in about 3 minutes into my work out. I was getting hard from the sheer power coursing through my body, but now the thought of Peter was clouding my mind. I heard my phone ding and I was hopeful it was Peter but upon checking it I found it was only Derek

Derek: Did you get in touch with Peter?

I was standing in the middle of my room, in my boxers that were damn near strangling my hard cock. Sweat beading down my back.

Scott: No, I got his voicemail. His phone was off... I left him a message why?  
Derek: He's in town. He said he'll be at my loft tomorrow to go over something about a possible lead on a Chimera in San Francisco. He won't be in town but a few days  
Scott: I'll drop by after school tomorrow

I was sound asleep when suddenly I was snatched out of my dreams by the sound of footsteps on my, I shot up from my bed and grabbed my bat from beside my door. Depending the stairs softly trying my best not to wake Issac, I peeked in his room and he wasn't there. I automatically assumed it was him on the porch sneaking back into the house. But, I heard a voice I'd recognize anywhere... "Scott.. I know you can hear me. Put the bat down." It was Peter and I put the bat by the door and opened it, there he stood. I pulled him into a deep hug, a part of me felt safe with him even though he hates me. 

"Scott, I know your plan... you want me as an omega in your pack. That's not going to happen." He pulled me off of him and I asked him to follow me to my room so we could talk. He followed me and I closed the door behind him, "Peter, I don't want you to be an omega in my pack..." he turned and looked me in the eyes "I want you as my lavender wolf." He gave me a "come again" look... I nodded "I want you to become my lavender wolf." He shook his head "mate with you? Absolutely not, you are not fucking me Scott." I took a deep breath in and got down on my knees, tipping my head completely back to expose my throat. The signal of a true alpha's submission, he just looked at me "Scott... what are you doing" I felt my body tremble "I'm submitting to you... you can fuck me." He moaned deep in his chest.

Before I could think he was on me, he was crouching down in front of me. His hands all over my naked back and his mouth on my neck. Kissing, nipping me... marking my skin. I felt no fear with him, I was the only wolf he ever created he wouldn't hurt me. He, put his hand on the back of my neck... pulling me into a bruising kiss, he tasted like peppermint and bad decisions. I moaned as he pulled me up and to his body in one swift motion, this was it. Peter was going to be mine, I shivered at the thought all while kissing back. He broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt off, I clung to his naked chest like my life depended on it. He made me feel safe, wanted and I needed him more than either of us realized. But, before the sun rose we were going to find out just how much we needed each other.

Peter pulled my body as close to him as he could get it, turning us both around and laying me back on my bed. He laid on top of me and I quickly wrapped my athletic muscled thighs around his toned waist. He moaned my name as he rubbed his hand over my hard cock through my boxers, he shredded them with no effort. Leaving me naked under him, he looked at me "I'm not into teenaged bullshit like blowjobs." I arched up against him "just shut up and fuck me.. need you." I gritted my teeth, he rached between us and I felt the buckle of his belt brush against my ass... cool metal on my feverish skin making me hiss. He pushed his pants and underwear down, his hard cock sprang up and brushed against my thigh. He moaned as I ran my hand down his chest, admiring his chest hair as I touched him. He looked at me and spit into his hand, keeping his eyes on mine he lined himself up with my hole. 

Sliding into me, it hurt so bad but I needed him. I needed to feel him, I felt him put his hand on my mouth to stop my scream. I locked eyes with him as be began to thrust, it felt like I was being ripped apart but I couldn't get enough. The wolf in me couldn't get enough, I would never have enough of him. I pulled him down and kissed him, he kissed back desperately as he fucked me. I felt it, the burning in my stomach... I knew I wouldn't last long. This was quick, it was harsh but it was ecstacy. I moaned his name into the kiss as I came on my stomach, he pulled me up into a semi sitting position as I rode out the waves of my orgasm. He moaned deep in his chest as he came deep inside of me, his eyes snapping shut. When he opened them to look at me and make sure I was okay they were a beautiful light shade of purple.. my plan worked... he was my lavender wolf now. He slowly pulled out of me, looking into my eyes he whispered "it worked.. your eyes, they're pale red." I smiled "you had to pull my power to become a lavender." He kissed me after he was completely out, he flopped onto his back next to me and he pulled me to his chest. I had done it. I tamed the beast that was Peter Hale.

The next day at Derek's loft...

I walked in with Peter behind me and the whole pack was there, Allison and Issac, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Ethan, Aiden and Derek. Then twins went after him and I stopped them. When Derek noticed the color of my eyes he shook his head "Scott... what did you do?" I smiled "I gave the greatest gift a true alpha can bestow..." looking at Peter who had closed his eyes, he slowly opened them and everyone saw their pale purple color and Derek just backed up, pulling the twins with him. "Peter can't be touched. He's a part of this pack. He's now Scott's protector, he's Scott's mate. His lavender wolf." The twins, Derek, Issac and Malia dropped to their knees... bowing showing their commitment to me and my mate. Lydia looked confused "what's a lavender wolf?" Stiles just smiled at me "the only wolf that can't be born or bitten only a true alpha can create them... the rarest of wolves with the greatest responsibility." 

I stood before my pack with Peter at my side "I know that none of you will understand my decisions.. but Peter made me who I am, so I returned his gesture." 


End file.
